Blood & Primroses
by jelliess
Summary: Just your typical rewrite of the Elsword story that injects an OC or two in. Ch. 1 is up


**Hey everyone! So I am here with Chapter 1. I hope it's okay, I'm not really sure how it turned out. . .**

 **Well, anyway, I'd like it if you'd all review feedback! I want to be able to improve as my story goes on, so it's much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _20 December; Patient Q0-137Z:_

 _The Larynx & Trachea are in exceptional condition. I think this is the first time I have seen all parts in the throat region still in perfect condition. There are no visible problems in the Bronchus or Bronchioles either. The left Lung was pierced, but it seems to be shallow. Overall, the Lungs are in decent condition._

 _The Liver and Stomach were both pierced completely, however the Gallbladder is intact. Somehow the Small Intestine and the Large Intestine have become entangled. Everything in the abdominal region is damaged to some extent._

 _In conclusion, this is not the most efficient way to kill someone._

Genevieve sighed as she put the analysis document into the folder. Once again, she had failed. It wasn't that Genevieve didn't have all the time in the world, because she did, but Genevieve needed to succeed. Now, what exactly was it that she was studying? If you asked her, her answer would be anatomy. But of course, it wasn't as simple as that.

Genevieve got up from her seat and took the file to a cabinet filled with identical folders and placed it on one of the shelves. She loved anatomy. The thought that she was so vulnerable that an injury to one place could kill her fascinated her. This thought probably scares most people that think of it, but Genevieve was intrigued. She wanted to know.

"Vivi, it's been six hours you know," a mint haired boy leaned on the doorframe.

"Eh, so late already?" Genevieve yawned. "It takes a while to be inconclusive apparently."

"I don't see why you are so intrigued, sis." he shook his head.

"Nolan, if I can find the weakest part of the human body, I _win_. No matter how strong they are, I can kill them." Genevieve laughed airily at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway. You should eat." Nolan turned to go back up the stairs but paused. "Oh and by the way, I heard _he_ was in town." with that he left.

Oh joy. Genevieve really, really hoped Nolan was just messing with her, but she knew in the back of her head he wasn't. **So,** _ **he's**_ **back, huh? It would be a shame if you ran into him now. . .** Trixie laughed. 'Well, look who finally decided to talk. And you already know that I will do everything in my power to not see him.' Genevieve scowled as she replied to the voice in her head. **But dear sister, we both know that it doesn't matter what** _ **you**_ **do, no matter what, he'll come looking for you.** 'Why are you always right, Trixie?!' she thought-screamed, and yet Trixie decided to not reply.

Finally, Genevieve went upstairs to the main house. She was greeted by a mouth watering scent. As strange as it may be, Nolan was a very good cook. Neither Genevieve nor Trixie knew where the skill had come from, but ever since the two siblings had been living alone, he always cooked for Genevieve. It was actually rather convenient, since as soon as she touched food of any sort, it more or less burst into flames. She skipped into the kitchen to see what he had made.

"Pasta," Nolan said, not even turning to face her.

"How did you even know I was here?" Genevieve asked.

"I've grown used to that aura of yours." he said, only confusing her further.

"Whatever you say," she sighed and sat at the counter.

Nolan handed her a plate of food and she eagerly dug in. Despite Genevieve's unhealthy eating habits and large appetite, she never seemed to gain weight. Of course, this could be attributed to the fact that she trained daily, but it was still useful. In spite of herself, Genevieve's mind wandered back to what Nolan had said earlier. She knew Trixie was right, but she also knew he wouldn't go out of his way to find her. As long as she could lay low while he was in Elder, it should be fine.

"I heard he has business with Wally." Nolan said looking straight at her.

"Ah, so that's━" she paused as she realized what he said and narrowed her eyes. "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

Nolan laughed. "You make this unique face whenever you think about him. If looks could kill he'd be dead."

"Hmph." Genevieve crossed her arms. "What would he want with Wally anyway. He's as boring as they come."

"And what does it matter to you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"If I know what he wants, I can avoid him more easily." she said simply.

"I'm positive you'll run into him at least once, so does it really matter?" Nolan rolled his eyes and took their empty dishes to the sink.

"Trixie already jumped at the chance to tell me this, but yes it does matter. I have no interest in seeing him." Genevieve looked off into space. "Though, I am a bit curious to see if he's changed."

"Just don't get into any trouble!" Nolan called as she got up and headed outside.

The night was Genevieve's favourite time to practice. No one is out, and no one will bother her. Their house was on the outskirts of elder, and the forest was practically her backyard. She leisurely walked into the trees, heading to a certain clearing where she always practiced. It was a fairly large clearing, and the moon shone directly onto it. There was a light breeze that blew through her mint coloured hair.

Genevieve summoned her sword. Well, it wasn't exactly a sword, more like a giant pair of scissors. There were no dull ends though, so it had a similar use to a sword. She gingerly pushed the blade into the ground and took a few steps away from it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard on her sword, drawing energy from it. After a few seconds, she felt the air around her grow colder and she smiled a bit.

She wasn't 100% sure where or why she had acquired demonic magic, but she guessed it had something to do with when her soul had been merged with Trixie's. It had taken her quite a few years to learn to control the magic, and she had to keep most of it at bay with the pendant Nolan had given her after the incident. Out of instinct her hand went to the pendant hanging at her throat. She didn't know what would happen if she took it off, and admittedly, she was curious, but she also knew better. Nolan had been adamant that she keep it on at all times, so she didn't question it.

Genevieve opened her eyes slowly. She could feel the power coursing through her veins. It was a great feeling. Her normally blue left eye had become gold to match the right, and small wings made of dark energy had sprouted from her back. She quickly lost track of time, practicing various techniques. After hours, she finally decided to stop.

Suddenly, she heard clapping. **How unfortunate, you didn't even make it a whole day, Vivi.** Genevieve could hear the smirk in Trixie's voice. 'Well, what was I supposed to do?! I thought he was lazier than this!' Genevieve replied.

"What do you want?" her voice was cold and sharp as she addressed the boy in front of her.

"It's nice to see you too, Vivi." the boy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me that." She snapped back.

He ignored her completely. "Don't you think it would've been a little nicer to say goodbye?"

"Like it would've made any difference?!" Genevieve asked pointedly.

"No," he smirked and changed the topic. "You've changed over these few years, I mean, besides becoming a murderer." he leaned against a tree and stared at her.

She was taken aback. "How did you know about that?"

"You think that being the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in Lanox and killing your sister isn't going to spread?" He laughed. "Please, it spread like wildfire.

"Hhh, and this is exactly why I didn't say goodbye." Genevieve crossed her arms.

"Not to worry, I know about your little predicament. That's actually why I came to see you." He raised his eyebrow at Genevieve.

Genevieve gripped her scissors. "What do you want from me?"

The boy moved and walked in circles around her, but still kept his distance. "Well, you see, you have something I want, and I have something you want." Genevieve didn't move. "I want that crystal you have there." he looked at her throat.

"Eh? But I'm not supposed to take it off." She was really confused by this time.

"In return, I know a way to separate your souls and give Trixie her body back." he continued.

At first, Genevieve was shocked, but then she became suspicious. "And why exactly should I believe you?"

"Oh, come on Vivi~" he taunted her and she narrowed her eyes. "We used to be best friends, and besides, wouldn't you do _anything_ to help your sister?"

Genevieve closed her eyes and reverted to her original state. "Fine, but if you make one wrong move," she stared straight into his eyes. "I won't hesitate to kill you, Add."

* * *

 **Oooh! So the person Vivi dislikes the most is. . . Add?**

 **How do they know each other?**

 **Find out next chapter~**


End file.
